Ignorance Is Not Always Bliss
by blue-and-blue-and-black
Summary: Sub-Zero and Smoke aren't experts at babysitting. (Cassie Cage)


**Hey there! **

**This is just a short story I came up with when I couldn't sleep, and my thoughts wandered to Mortal Kombat X coming. **

**It's not supposed to be completely serious, so have an open mind. I wanted to do something a little more light-hearted after a while of working on the next chapter to my story Pestilence. (go check it out please)**

**Review if you'd like! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy! (By the way, this kind of shows my own discomfort when alone with small children)**

* * *

Who knows how they had gotten themselves into this. First, it was only Sub-Zero, but when she had needed a diaper changing, he had called upon Smoke to aid. After an hour of a crying infant causing their ears to ring, they finally got it under control. For the time being, at least.

"Will we have to deal with much more Tomas?" Sub-Zero complained to his friend.

"Kuai, I know nothing of babes." Smoke snapped, quite aggravated.

"Do not get short with me, Tomas." Sub-Zero warned, patience running thin. Smoke sighed.

"I am sorry, but we still have several hours before the parents receive their little..." He looked back at the now sleeping infant. "_thing_." He could not imagine something that wailed so loudly to be much of a joy. Sub-Zero's eyelids were heavy and Smoke noticed this.

"Get some rest my friend, I'll take care of the infant." Smoke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sub-Zero nodded, taking off his mask and shirt and throwing them aside, flopping face down onto his large bed. It was so unprofessional, it almost scared Smoke. A light snore began to emit from him soon after, and as if on cue, the babe began to whimper. Smoke's eyes widened in fear, and he silently pleaded for the Thunder God.

"Please not another mess..." Smoke whispered as he approached the child.

Luckily, she was only hungry. Smoke mixed and fed her the formula milk, and she calmed down, but was wide awake. Smoke made a spot in the floor for the babe, laying down a soft blanket. He looked for something to give the child to amuse herself with, but one thing he was 100 percent sure of, was that there were no toys in the Lin Kuei palace. Especially not baby toys. He put a hand on his face, and an idea hit him. He took off his mask, and handed it to the babe, who was rather delighted and squeaked with happiness. Smoke chuckled a bit, and smiled. _What an interesting creature._ Suddenly, Raiden appeared in the room with a surge of energy.

"I heard your plea Smoke. Is everything right?" Raiden looked around, and froze when he saw the infant. "Ah, babysitting I see?" He had an amused look in his eyes.

"Unfortunately. What's worse is that Sub-Zero and I are ignorant when it comes to this. We need assistance." Raiden thought about Smoke's words, then smirked a bit.

"Hmm, well, I know someone who has had experience. And he and Sub-Zero need to make peace, now that he found the truth, anyway." Smoke knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. "Scorpion." The Thunder God spoke, and a few seconds later, Scorpion appeared. He looked around, a glare on his face.

"Why have you called me here?" He growled.

"Smoke will fill you in on details." Raiden said, then vanished. Smoke gulped, and looked at a glaring Scorpion. He then moved to the side, revealing the infant. Scorpion's brow furrowed in confusion, then his eyes widened in realization. He looked at Smoke, and sighed. He rolled his eyes, walking over to the child, picking her up and taking the mask from her grasp.

"Are you trying to make her ill? Clean this properly." Scorpion demanded, handing Smoke his mask. Scorpion then sat down in the floor, cradling the child in his arms. Smoke' eyes were wide as he gawked at him. Scorpion felt the gaze, and glared back.

"Stop staring at me." Smoke did as he was told, and took his opportunity to rest as well.

Scorpion looked down at the infant, and saw his own child. He shook his head. Scorpion used arm to hold the baby, and he gently used his index finger to rub down the bridge of the child's nose. It comforted and relaxed the infant, and soon her eyelids began to drop. Scorpion absent-mindedly started to sing a soft lullaby. He couldn't remember the last time he had sung, but he wasn't so bad at it.

"By the Elder Gods." The exclamation made Scorpion look up immediately. An umasked, and shirtless Sub-Zero stood, eyes wide. Scorpion put his index finger up to his mask, indicating that Sub-Zero needed to be quiet. Sub-Zero nodded, and Scorpion nodded back. A mutual understanding was made.

Don't wake up the..._thing_.


End file.
